


Darling, you look perfect

by Slytherin_Queen_0704



Series: Female!character x Female!reader oneshots [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:22:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Queen_0704/pseuds/Slytherin_Queen_0704
Summary: Wanda Maximoff x Female!ReaderSleepy morning cuddles :)
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Series: Female!character x Female!reader oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108214
Kudos: 54





	Darling, you look perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I've started this series because I'm thinking I might be bisexual but I'm not completely sure so I'm going to write some wlw I guess to see if it feels right (Don't question my logic). And because I love writing. Also I'm procrastinating against doing my school work :) 
> 
> Title from Perfect by Ed Sheeran

One of your favourite things about dating Wanda was walking up to her in the morning. The way her accent sounded when she had just woken, the way she had really bad bed head, the way she couldn't function for about five minutes after waking.

Right now you were gently shaking Wanda awake, "Hey Wanda, wake up. Psst wake up!" Groaning Wanda turned around on the bed and told you to let her sleep. Rolling your eyes you spooned her and mumbled into her neck, "wake up." "Mhm fine," replied Wanda turning back round to face you again. 

"So Y/N, are we getting up or?" Chuckling you snuggled closer, "God no!" 

You tilted your head up to get a kiss and of course Wanda complied. It wasn't a hot, passionate kiss but more of a tired, gentle one. "Your gorgeous Wanda, you know that?" Blushing Wanda ducked her head and whispered bashfully, "thanks. Your gorgeous too!" Now you were the one blushing.

Cuddling in further, if possible, Wanda mumbled into your shoulder, "This is nice." You hummed kissing her head. And again. And once more for good luck. 

"I love mornings. I get cuddles," you declared. Giggling Wanda agreed and kissed your neck making you giggle in return. "I love you so much Wanda. Everything about you" It was true. You loved how she only ever used her powers for good, how she was kind and welcoming to everyone, how she was protective of Pietro after he was almost killed by Ultron, how she is an amazing cook and how she loved animals.

And you knew how much she loved you. She loved your extreme Harry Potter obsession, how you were still obsessed with one direction even though they had broken up, how you could talk about a book you had read for hours, how you slept talked and walked and how you drank excessive amounts of tea.

"I love you too, Y/N." 

For a moment you two were just looking in each others eyes. Silently projecting your love for each other. Until Pietro stormed in.

"Wake up, Come on get up, get up you lazy ladies," he shouted in his thick Sokovian accent. "Way to ruin the moment Pietro," you grumbled as he pulled you out of bed and went to pull Wanda out. "Yes well I want pancakes and Wanda can cook," he exclaimed. "Ugh fine come on, I'll make yo pancakes."

"YESSS!!!!"

**Author's Note:**

> When I described what Wanda loved about Y/N I was 100% describing me. Sorry it's really short (apparently I'm bad at writing longer stories) and i didn't know how to end it but we all love Pietro . And pancakes. I hope.


End file.
